Firedome
Overview The Firedome, led by the Ringleader and hosted by the Firemasters, is an arena designed to test the Ringleader's synth-people against real humans. Ringleader The Ringleader is the person who created the Firedome. The Firedome was created as a test for his synthetic people, able to simulate thoughts and feelings. The thoughts and feelings most simulated are deadly ones. Firemasters The Firemasters are the people that the Ringleader has chosen to host the Firedome. They call out what the next round is going to be, commentate on the action, chat with the sponsors, and decide the layout of the arena. McStarter McStarter is the most commonly chosen of the Firemasters. He dresses in a suit and bullet-proof vest. Attempts on his life are many, and have made him partially insane. Kitty Kitty is a hot blonde swimsuit model who loves long walks on the bloody sands of an invaded beach littered with the corpses of soldiers. Synthetics The synth-people were created as a test of the Ringleader's intellect. It is unknown if he has any other plans for them. Most rumors seem to conclude Ringleader created the synthetic people to kill and impersonate humans. Some even claim that Ringleader is a synth-person himself. There is nothing to say these rumors are true. Contenders The contenders give up their identity for a life of fighting. They are given new faces every round so they cannot develop friendships with each other. Game Modes Firedome play style is dependent upon the game mode. Classic Classic is the basic game mode, and the most common. All contenders are given a random weapon and a chance of helmets. The weapon and helmet-having is constant for all participants. It ends when everyone on one team is dead. Boxing Boxing is an old-timey one-on-one fist-fight. It lasts until someone is knocked down. Screwdriver In screwdriver mode, everyone is given a screwdriver and must gouge each others' eyes out with them. When all members of one team either cannot see or are clutching their eyes in pain, that team loses. Robust Challenge Nobody has helmets and everyone has blunt objects. It is typically played with a toolbox. Game ends when one team is knocked out completely. Spess Carp Madness Spess Carp Madness is a man versus beast round. There are one to four humans, and up to a little over twice that amount of carp. Game ends when only one species is left alive. Wild Wild Death Several humans team up to fight a Mexicat. Winner is the cat. Winning human is the last person to die. Dodgeball Participants throw glowing orbs at each other that kill almost instantly. Some orbs have an explosive radius. A machine picks up and redistributes the balls to ensure nobody hogs them until sudden death arrives. Carp Rider Played in one of the external arenas, this game involves trying to trap off enemies with a grid of lasers while riding around on an angry laser spess carp. Synch people are unable to ride on carp and this mode is rarely chosen. How to Join To join the Firedome, you must be a ghost. This is best done by observing. In the "Ghost" tab, click "Apply for Firedome." You must supply the correct answer ("Yes"). No Longer a option, please ask the admins if they can set it up. Category:Places